Happy Ending
by Serlenia
Summary: Takes place after Severus's death during Harry's Seventh Year. Severus dies and finds himself surprisingly in the Great Hall. If he is dead why is he at Hogwarts? Spoilers for those who haven't read the whole Harry Potter series.


This is a one shot, I couldn't stand Severus's sad ending so I turned it into a slightly happier ending. :D

This is how I wish it could all be for those who died in the Final War. So if you haven't read the sixth or seventh book, this will ruin some surprises.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did not as many people would of died.

There's always a happy ending, even if you don't realize it…

&

Snape gasped as he woke, quickly sitting up. He looked around him his mind trying to catch up with what had happened and where he was. Then it hit him, 'I'm dead!' he thought and looked at himself and feeling his neck. He stood up and finally took in his surroundings.

It looked like Hogwarts Great Hall… but how could that be if he was dead. He felt nothing at all and he noticed he hadn't a scar or drop of blood on him.

The Great Hall was dead silent and his footsteps echoed around him like someone ringing a bell right in his ear.

He walked up to where the professors usually sat. He knew he had to be dead, all he could remember before blanking out was staring into green eyes… Lily's eyes… but they were not hers but her son's…

He walked up to where he would of sat and looked down at the Hall. It looked so… peaceful. He knew he should be frightened and confused but yet he couldn't help but feel calm.

He walked through a door in the back and decided to go to the Headmaster's office, hoping to find clues as to what was going on.

He went up to the statues ready to think of a bunch of ridiculous candies when it opened on it's own. Confused but not complaining he shrugged it off and walked up the spiraling stairs and to the main door. He was about to just open it when he heard voices, he would of listened in but the door opened quickly.

He stood there for a moment in shock of being found out but that shock blew off when he realized just whom he was staring at. She had green eyes with the most beautiful red hair and he knew right away who it was. Before he could stop himself or even compose himself he felt his eyes burn and tears begin to fall. Lily smiled at him and brought him into a hug.

"Oh Severus thank you… thank you so much for all you've done. We've been waiting for you, you know." She said her own tears falling down as she pulled away and looked at him. "You have no idea how proud I am" she said then laughed. "I sound like a mother don't I?" she asked him.

He just stared, not trusting his voice, but he did feel the smallest of smiles flit across his voice as he nodded.

She let out another of her wonderful laughs, a laugh he though for sure he'd never hear again, then she spoke again, "Oh Sev, you're the greatest friend I could ever hope for. Don't you forget that either." She scolded taking a fake angry tone like she thought he would forget before smiling and dragging him in.

He was surprised at who he saw. Dumbledore was here, along with Sirius, Hedwig, Alastor Moody, Dobby, James, Remus, Tonks, and Fred. They were all looking at him from when they had watched Lily open the door.

Dumbledore smiled at him and stood up, walking to Severus and grabbing him into a hug that was only saved for someone who he loved as a son.

James sat there and nodded to him with a small smile, most likely in thanks for everything and maybe even for truce between them.

Hedwig, being a bird, hooted at him but he couldn't help but feel she was thanking him for helping her owner and good friend.

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks got up and while Remus and Sirius just shook his hand in a truce and thanks, Tonks gave him a small hug and smile.

Dobby sat there bouncing with questions and excitement but didn't move knowing this was probably an overwhelming experience for Severus as he knew it was for himself.

Alastor Moody gave him a guarded look not used to thinking of Severus as innocent but nodded his head in acceptance, while Fred stood up and patted him on the back thoroughly surprising poor Severus.

Severus finally found his voice. "What is this place?" he asked them all.

"This, my boy, is a place made for all of us to go after we died. A place where we could all be together as we should. Though you have a choice to leave but I figured everyone would be so much happier together." Albus said smiling in joy. "Oh and Harry did it Severus… he defeated Voldemort and now he may finally rest and be somewhat normal." He added, with a light chuckle full of happiness. This made everyone smile in joy. Even Severus couldn't help but be a bit happy.

"So… is this all whom died that were aloud in? Who else will be aloud in once they die?" He asked Albus.

"Yes, this is it so far. Many others will come. Our family members and friends will be aloud here once they die, again with the same choice of staying or leaving. Now everyone let us gather in the Great Hall to celebrate. Shall we?" He said as he led them all down to the Great Hall.

Severus stopped and went to stare at a stone basin. Below he saw a different more hectic Great Hall, the people below crowding around Harry and congratulating him before he tactically slipped away. Severus smiled down at the view, happy to be free and glad to be here, to see Lily and everyone else again. He smiled again as he heard Lily's voice telling him he better hurry and come celebrate before she let the three marauders come and prank him for the rest of eternity. He looked away from the stone basin and came up to the door from which Lily was waiting and walked out with her, embracing this new life. Maybe now… just maybe he could truly be happy…

&

There a nice happy ending, just the way it should be.

Now I need to know I was thinking of ending this right here...

Or I could write another story of short clips of them watching Harry raise his family and their life in the afterworld.

What do you think? You guys decide.


End file.
